1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an auto-aligning and connecting structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to an auto-aligning and connecting structure between an electronic device and an accessory.
2. Description of Related Art
With the popularization of personal computers, electronic devices have continued to develop and flourish substantially in recent years. Conventional personal computers integrate many functions, such as video or audio signal playing, image data processing, and network communications, etc. However, conventional personal computers are often too heavy and bulky. As a result, many portable electronic devices have been created for more convenient and specialized use, including MP3 players, digital cameras, cellular phones, and personal digital assistants (PDAs).
Recent advances in the design and fabrication of both software and hardware have generated a trend to integrate these mini-sized portable electronic devices into one single apparatus. For example, smart phones and PDAs are equipped not only with the functions of a normal cellular phone but also with digital cameras, music players etc. Portable electronic devices are becoming users' portable personal computers.
Since portable electronic devices have become smaller and lighter, it is foreseeable that more and more portable electronic device accessories will be designed to increase the accessibility and functionality of the devices. These accessories may also protect portable electronic devices from wear and tear. An external keyboard or a protective cover for the electronic device are examples.
No matter what kind of accessory is used, it must be physically compatible with the electronic device. For instance, a protective cover needs to cover the surface of the electronic device closely. Furthermore, some accessories need to be coupled electrically to the device's internal circuits at a predetermined and fixed angle for precise coupling. For example, a keyboard needs to couple electrically with the electronic device in a specific direction so that the keyboard can work as an interface of the electronic device. Therefore, this kind of accessory requires not only a proper connection but also the correct alignment.
Traditionally, connectors were utilized to facilitate the connection between the electronic device and the accessory of the electronic device. However, for some electronic devices and their accessories, the connectors such as mortises and tenon joints are too complicated to manufacture, too fragile, and too large. These connectors can no longer satisfy the connectivity and alignment needs of modern electronic devices and their associated accessories.
For the forgoing reasons, there is a need for a novel connecting and aligning structure that is small, light, and easy to fabricate to connect modern electronic devices to their accessories.